I'm Alright
by Karos
Summary: Concerned by Kurt's recent behavior, Bobby confronts his friend.


A/N:  I love Kurt.  He's one of my favorite characters.  So I couldn't resist doing a story about him, especially with the way things have been lately.

Disclaimer:  X-Men and all characters belong to Marvel. "I'm Alright" belongs to Jars of Clay.

            "Come on, Kurt, movie night!  We'll even put on Errol Flynn for you!" Bobby urged, determined to bug his team leader until he gave.  Ever since Montana, something had been wrong with Kurt, despite his attempts to hide it from his teammates.  And in general, he'd succeeded.  But Bobby knew something about hiding feelings.  He'd been doing it for years, pretending to be the class clown everyone expected him to be.  

            "Alright, Bobby," Kurt grinned, somersaulting off his bed and over Bobby's head.  He swished an imaginary saber.  "How could I upset such a grand tradition, anyvay?"

            Bobby shook his head, smiling.  

            Movie night.  It had been started years ago by a much younger Bobby Drake who missed his family.  Once a month the Professor would rent as many movies as he, Scott, Jean, Warren, and Hank wanted, and the whole night would be devoted to them.  More than once, the Professor had joined them.

            Over the years, it had evolved until it reached its present state, where all current X-Men joined in.  Of course, the larger turnout also meant that much more time was spent trying to decide on movies.  Bobby winced, remembering the fight between Rogue and Wolverine between _Steel Magnolias_ and the latest Jackie Chan flick.

            The two friends headed toward the rec room.  "Hey, Kurt," Bobby said casually, "have you been feeling okay lately?"

            Kurt started slightly.  "Vhy do you ask?"

            _It was the fear of God that led me to you_

_            And it's the fear of God that takes getting used to_

_            I've never been one to hang my heart on a thread_

_            But you spun me around and you loved me instead_

"You haven't been the same since Montana, Kurt.  I was wondering if maybe the Pontiff did something to you."

            Kurt laughed nervously, a fact Bobby didn't miss.  Nor did he miss the fact that Kurt's tail was twitching and his hands were shaking.  "I'm fine, Bobby.  Really."

            "I don't think you are," Bobby said firmly, stopping in the hall and grabbing Kurt's arm.  "You were depressed, then suddenly you're acting like Jubilee on Sugar Bombs.  You can't tell me that's normal."

            Kurt glanced down the hall, as if afraid they'd be seen.  "Vhen have our lives been normal?"

            "Come on, Kurt.  You spend all this time working to be a priest, and now you're leaving the priesthood?  What's with the sudden change?"

            "I'm fine, Bobby!" Kurt snapped, turning around and heading back to his room.  "I think I'll skip movie night."

            "Kurt…" Bobby said helplessly, but let his friend leave.

            Kurt slammed his door shut behind him.  He threw himself onto his bed, glaring at the crucifix on his wall.  "This is all your fault," he hissed.  "Vhy are you doing this to me?"

            He jumped off his bed, walking over to it, standing nose to nose with the statue's face.  "Vhy me?  I'm no priest, ve both know that.  I vant to hold a woman, to sleep with her, to feel her.  Vhy are you making me vant two different things?"

            _I know I could turn to something other than you _

_            'Cause I don't understand you and why you're after me_

_            I've never been the saint you wanted me to turn to_

_            And I can't see the view from the eyes you look at me through, oh no_

A knock on his door jerked him away from his staring match.  He quickly moved to the door and opened it to reveal a sheepish Bobby.  

            "Look, Kurt, I'm sorry, I was just worried about you."

            Kurt sighed.  "And I am sorry too, _mein__ freund.  I overreacted."_

            Bobby looked at him uncertainly.  "So…are you okay?"

            _But I'm alright, I'm alright, I'm alright, I'm alright_

_            I'm alright, I'm alright, I'm alright_

            "_Ja_.  I'm alright, really.  Now, how about some of that Errol Flynn you promised me?"

            Still not convinced, but knowing when to stop, Bobby grinned back at him.  "Sure, Elf."

            They headed down together, gawking when they entered the rec room.

            Jean grinned at them.  "Hey guys, you missed the popcorn fight.  Sure you want Errol Flynn, Kurt?  _Miss Congeniality's on…"_

            "I'm sure," Kurt laughed, settling himself on the couch.  His teammates quickly became engrossed in the movie, though he noticed Bobby still watching him.  He ignored him and allowed himself to relax his hold on his shields which he's constantly kept up.  He didn't want any telepaths getting stray thoughts.  He didn't wish to plague his friends with his problems.

            _So cut below the surface and try hard not to notice_

_            That I could be so foolish thinkin' I'm alright_

_            I've got no one to hold me, I've got no one to carry_

_            Everything inside of me that I won't let you see_

Bobby leaned over, determined to try one last time.  "You sure you're fine?"

            Kurt smiled, once more tightening his shields.  "I told you, Bobby.  I'm alright."

            _But I'm alright, I'm alright, I'm alright, I'm alright_

_            I'm alright, I'm alright, I'm alright…_

_            Oh, yeah…_


End file.
